Without Mario
by Super Saiya-Jin lv.4 Goku
Summary: This is a parody of the Eminem song Without Me.


Disclaimer: I do not own Mario or Eminem. I do not work for Nintendo or Eminem, either. Mario is a character own by Nintedo.  
  
Mario Without Me  
  
Obie Trice "Obie Trice, Real Name No Gimmicks..."  
  
Beat Changes  
  
Mario: Two princesses go round the outside, round the outside, round the outside. Two princesses go round the outside, round the outside, round the outside.  
  
Princess Peach: "Ooooohhhhh!"  
  
Mario: Guess who's back, back again Mario back, tell a friend Guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back...  
  
Verse 1: I've created a monster, cuz nobody wants to See the master plumber no more they want Super Mario I'm chopped liver Well if you want Super Mario, then this is what I'll give ya A little bit of me mixed with some mushrooms Some mushrooms that will jumpstart my heart quicker Then a burn when I get burnt in Bowser castle By the Bowser when I'm not cooperating When I'm rocking the his castle when he attacking me "Hey" You waited this long to stop debating Cuz I'm back in a new game, on the Vacation and cleaning up spray-painting I know you don't got a job Ms. Ketchum But your son's girl issues are complicating So the Bowser won't let me be Or let me be me so let me see They tried to shut me down on Sony But it feels so empty without me So I'm back, with some all new tricks Back to riding on Yoshi and jumping up and down this whole trip And get ready cuz this shit's about to get heavy I just got a new game so you fan boys better be ready, "Fuck the competition you hear me"  
  
Chorus: Now this looks like a time for me So everybody just follow me Cuz we need a little controversy, Cuz the Game Cube feels so empty without me  
  
Now this looks like a time for me So everybody just follow me Cuz we need a little controversy, Cuz the Game Cube feels so empty without me  
  
Verse 2: Little hellions, kids feeling rebellious Embarrassed, their parents still play Atari They start feeling like prisoner's is helpless, Til someone comes along on a mission and yells "bitch" A visionary, vision is scary, could start a revolution, Pollutin' the air waves a rebel So let me just revel and bask, In the fact that I got every fan boy kissing my ass And it's a disaster such a catastrophe For you to see so damn much of my ass you ask for me? Well I'm back (*Batman Noise*) take out your Game Cube And buy my game because then I'm gonna enter Into the front of your skin like a splinter The center of attention back for the summer I'm interesting, the best thing since Grand Theft Auto 3 Infesting in your kids ears and nesting Testing "Attention Please" Feel the tension soon as someone mentions me Here's my 10 cents my 2 cents is free A nuisance, who sent, you sent for me?  
  
Now this looks like a time for me So everybody just follow me Cuz we need a little controversy, Cuz the Game Cube feels so empty without me  
  
Now this looks like a time for me So everybody just follow me Cuz we need a little controversy, Cuz the Game Cube feels so empty without me  
  
Verse 3: A tisk-it a task-it, I go tit for tat with anybody who's talking this shit and that shit Bowser, you can get your ass kicked Worse than them the little bastards who work for you yah that's it, And Link, you can get Shocked by Pikachu, You yellow little hair ball blow me You don't know me, you're too dumb Let go, it's over, nobody listens to you anymore Now lets go, just give me the signal I will be there with a whole list full of new insults I've been dope, suspenseful with a pencil Ever since Sonic turned himself into a symbol But sometimes the shit just seems, Everybody only wants to discuss me So this means I'm disgusting, But it's just me I'm just video game king Though I'm not the first king of controversy I am the worst thing since Grand Theft Auto III, To do Video games so selfishly And use it to get myself wealthy (Hey) There's a concept that works 20 million other video game characters emerge But no matter how many fish in the sea It'll be so empty without me  
  
Now this looks like a time for me So everybody just follow me Cuz we need a little controversy, Cuz the Game Cube feels so empty without me  
  
Now this looks like a time for me So everybody just follow me Cuz we need a little controversy, Cuz the Game Cube feels so empty without me  
  
Hum dei la la la, la la la la la, la la la la la, la la la la 


End file.
